SURAT KALENG BYAKUYA
by yuzuna yukito
Summary: Byakuya didatangi oleh sepucuk surat. bukan surat cinta..bukan surat tanda perang.. dan bukan surat lamaran kerja.. tapi surat yang bakal ngebuat si taichou kece ini kelimpungan... surat macam apa si yang diterimanya? kepo? baca aja deh
1. Chapter 1

**SURAT KALENG BYAKUYA**

**Disclaimer : Jelas punya bang TITE KUBO **

**summary : Byakuya si taichou kece dapet surat... dari?**

**WARNING : TETEP GAJE, GARING, ABAL.. DE EL EL... DILARANG FLAME**

* * *

Masa-masa remaja emang demennya maen surat-suratan. Apalagi di Seireitei belon ada namanya Hape apalagi laptop, pada belum kenal Facebook, twitter, LINE, wiichat, Whatsapp de el el deh. Tapi karena jaman sudah makin maju, Shinigami juga dituntut buat ga gaptek, yah minimal bisa caranya pake computer, kayak ngebuat majalah mingguan yang dieditori oleh Hisagi Shuuhei itu.

Tapi kita ga bicara tentang surat menyurat dalam hal romantic. Masalahnya sekarang ada di dalam divisi 6, bukan masalah besar kok, Cuma Byakuya sang Taichou mendapatkan sebuah surat.. yang tak diketahui siapa pengirimnnya. Bisa disebut surat itu adalah 'SURAT KALENG'.

Surat di meja si taichou dingin itu bertuliskan…

.

.

.

_" Kapan kau mau bayar utangmu? Aku udah nunggu selama sebulan tapi kamu ga ngirim apapun sama aku.. emangnya segitu melaratnya kah kamu? Padahal utangmu itu Cuma sedikit.. kalo ga cepet kau lunasi.. aku berjanji kau bakal kena sial dimanapun kau berada… kalo udah dapet uangnya dan ga sempet kirim, letakan aja uangnya sama surat ini di bukit soukyoku.. ingat kau Cuma punya batas waktu 3 hari.. hari JUMAT aku akan menunggu uang dank au di bukit itu"_

_._

_._

_._

Jelas aja Byakuya ga ngeh, sejak kapan dirinya bisa punya utang? Seharusnya dia yang diutangi.

"Ck.. Cuma orang iseng.." dumel Byakuya yang langsung menelantarkan surat itu di atas meja dan ngacir entah kemana. Byakuya berniat membersihkan halamannya, apalagi dia udah lama ga memotong bonsainya, sampe bonsainya jabrik dan keriting kayak Edi brokoli.

.

.

.

Sampai di halaman, Byakuya mulai bebersih.. dia menyapu setiap sudut halaman depannya yang asri, dia mulai mengumpulkan sampahnya di pojok. Karena merasa sayang kalo daunnya yang kering itu dibuang, dia berpikir kalo daun-daun itu bisa dijadikan api unggun untuk masak ubi bakar. Setelah selesai dengan halaman, Byakuya mulai mengurusi tanamannya yang udah keribo.

"Sudah berapa tahun aku tak memotong bonsai ini?" tanya Byakuya pada dirinya sendiri.

Meski kece, Taichou cool ini emang rada telmi. Dia mulai membersihkan bonsainya, tapi ketika di pertengahan.. sebuah pedang meluncur memotong abis bonsai dan sedikit rambut depan Byakuya.

Sontak si taichou kuchiki terdiam, dia kaget meski wajahnya datar-datar aja.

"Maaf Taichooouu itu pedangkuu.. aku ga sengaja menerbangkannya karena tadi Rukia melemparnya" Renji memohon maaf pada Taichounya.

"Renji…. Bisa kau menolongku sebentar?" pinta Byakuya.

"Hee? Tentu Taichou?" jawab Renji setengah bertanya. Byakuya dan Renji sudah berada di ruang Byakuya.

"Kurasa kesialan dari surat kaleng itu emang bener adanya" gumam Byakuya.

"Surat apa itu Taichou?" tanya Renji.

"Aku ingin kau menemaniku untuk mengusut surat ini..sebelum aku sial seumur hidupku Cuma gara-gara surat sialan itu… " Byakuya memicingkan matanya, Renji Cuma mengangguk, dan dimulailah perjalanan mereka…

Siapa yang ngirim surat itu? sebenarnya untuk siapa surat itu dikirim? Mampukah Byakuya menghadapi kesialan yang bakal ditimpanya di chapter depan?

Benarkah Byakuya punya utang?

.

.

.

**stay tunee... **

**TO BE KONTINYUUU~~**

**Haaii minnaaa new storyy hehehehe maaf ya padahal baru 1st chap**

**tapi Yuzu kudu harus update di tanggal 12.. hehehehe**

**Tapi tenang, Byakuya masih memiliki banyak pertanyaan untuk kalian... **

**sankyuu atas kemaklumannya... dont forget to**

**R^R kaaayyy **


	2. Chapter 2

**SURAT KALENG BYAKUYA**

**Disclaimer : TITE KUBO**

**Summary : Chapter ke 2 dari serangkaian perjalanan**

**utang, dan kesialan BYAKUYAA..**

**WARNING : BANYAK LEDAKAN, BANYAK ORGIL,BANYAK..BANYAK BANGET.. -_-**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**BYAKUYA POV :**_

_**Pernahkah ada orang idiot yang mengirimu surat tak bernama tanpa ada alamat dan tujuan dan tiba-tiba menagih utang yang sama sekali ga pernah kau buat? Apa maksudnya ini sebage Taichou ngutangin orang bukan kebiasaanku..yang ada mereka yang ngutang padaku.. dan.. karena surat jelek ini. Gue jadi kena damprat sialnya….**_

_**END OF POV**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

"Anu.. Taichou.. itu bahasamu..kok jadi begitu?" Renji mulai cemas karena Taichounya yang disuruh Narasi kayak merapal mantra mit komat kamit kayak orang gila karena kesialan yang datang ketika dirinya hendak memotong bonsai dan kepalanya hampir terpotong oleh zanpakuto.

"Apaaa? Mau protess? Kita kudu selesein semua ini ato kau kusuruh jualan es cendol 7 hari" Geram Byakuya dengan indahnya. Entah kenapa dia malah jadi OOC begini.

"Ke..kenapaaaa sayaa!?" seru Renji dalem atinya yang dalem banget.

Setelah bernarasi ngalor ngidul, akirnya mereka selese dan mulai dengan perjalanan pertama. Yaitu ke tempat bukit Soukyoku. Renji mulai merasa agak aneh dengan Taichounya yang terobsesi dengan surat kaleng, karena biasanya dia punya image yang cool en whatever tapi mungkin Byakuya ga mau kena sial untuk beberapa hari kedepan.

"Ga ada apapun di sini Taichou" cletuk Renji.

"Iya kan belom di cari..cepetan cari sesuatu yang aneh dan bawa ke sini"ulas Byakuya ogah-ogahan.

"Siap.." Renji Cuma mengiyakan aja, sebelum sebuah hadou menerjangnya dan jabatannya di cabut detik itu juga. pertama Renji keliling ga karuan, karena bukit Soukyoku Cuma hanya sekedar bukit, Cuma ada pohon itu juga ga semuanya, ada tiang Cuma buat eksekusi.. dan batu..ah itu emang udah dari sononya.

"Udah ketemu belom woi?" seru Byakuya dari kejauhan.

"Waow Taichouku sekarang bahasanya jadi bahasa anak alay.. ah.. jangan komentar sekarang deehh ntar bahaya" Renji ga menyahut dia sibuk ngoprek-ngoprek di setiap sudut.

"Taiicchooouuu ini.. saya dapat dari sana" Renji menunjukkan sebuah bola benang kusut yang bentuknya kayak muntahan kucing.

"Euh.. bukan ada yang lain ga?" tanya Byakuya agak jijay dengan gumpalan benang buluk di tangan Renji.

"Okee sebentar" Renji kembali lagi. Lalu 10 menit kemudian dia kembali dengan barang yang laen.

"Taicchoou ini keliatan mencurigakan kaan" Renji menyahut riang.

"Buat apa kamu bawa-bawa Hanger? Sana kembaliin" Byakuya sweatdrop.

"Oh bukan ya Taichou..kalo ini bagemana?" Renji menunjukkan barang laen di kantongnya.

"Ngapain bawa-bawa KONDE segala! Emangnya lo pikir gue emak-emak?" sewot Byakuya yang tambah heran kenapa fukutaichounya mendapatkan Konde itu, untung aja dia ga bawa sama orang-orangnya, bisa brabe tuh.

"Eeeeehh salah lagi.. kalo gitu tunggu bentar" Renji ngacir lagi membuat Byakuya sweatdrop tingkat atas , tak butuh waktu bertaun-taun(halah) Renji kembali ke Taichounya.

"Taiichooouu aku dapet sesuatu yang mencurigakan~" Sontak Byakuya langsung melotot.

"Woooiii alis sialan! Ngapain lo bawa-bawa ROK MINI segala dan apa itu atasan TENKTOP u can see all my kelek!?" Byakuya mencak-mencak ngeliat barang unik apa yang kini menggantung di tangan Renji.

"Lhoo emangnya ini bukan BARANG ANEH? Bukannya aneh kalo di bukit Soukyoku yang kayak kuburan ditemukan rok mini sama tengtop super elastic begini" Renji mulai memunculkan jiwa detektip oonya.

Byakuya nepok jidatnya sendiri(iya lah masa jidat Yamamoto?) lalu tiba-tiba dia menemukan sebuah notes menggantung di bagian belakang rok itu. rok mini berwarna pink pastel yang ga banget-banget bermotip beruang polkadot dan lope-lope.

"Ren.. coba berikan rok mini itu.." Pinta Byakuya.

"HAH Taichou mau pake ini! Jangan Taichou ntar Rukia bisa ngira Taicchou stress!"

BLEDUG! Sebuah hantaman keras mampir di kepala merah jabrik itu dibarengi dengan backingvocal berbunyi "Wadaow"yang indah nian nadanya.

_**Di notes itu tertulis : "Kalo lu udah nemuin notes ini cepetan pergi ke Bagian Divisi 1.. temuin sebuah box dan lu harus buka box itu sebelum lo sial lagi"** _itulah yang tertulis di sana…

"Kok mirip anceman sih? Taichou tetep mau ngeladeninnya?" tanya Renji agak ragu dengan tulisan ceker ayam di notes krem itu.

"EGP dahh mending kita balik.. buang-buang waktu ajaa! Ayo balik ke kantor" Byakuya melemparkan notes kecil itu dan berlalu di susul oleh Renji, tapi sebelum melangkah lebih jauh sejauh mata memandang(widih) sebuah ledakan terjadi tepat 2 langkah di depan Byakuya, menghanguskan sebagian pakaian kebesarannya. Hening…

"Gomeen Kuchiki Taichou aku baru saja mencoba hadou baru dan sepertinya belum terlalu mahir" muncul seekor..eh seorang shinigami aka Hisagi Shuuhei dari kejauhan.

"Renji.. temukan box itu SEKARANG JUGA" Byakuya setengah berbalik, memicingkan mata horornya dan membuat Renji memasang pose OMG alaynya.

"RYO..RYOKAI…*Roger*" Renji bershunpo, sedangkan Byakuya berlalu, Hisagi cengo, rumput tetep bergoyang, dan Inul ngebor..(lhoo).

* * *

**Di DIVISI 1 :**

"Emangnya segitu berharganya kah kotak itu sampai kau mau membawanya? Abarai Fukutaichou?" tanya Kakek Yama dengan herman melihat pola bawahannya.

"Eh..ah anuu.. soalnya Taichou butuh kotak untuk tempat bajunya yang udah buluk.. jadi..aku ke sini dan dia bilang suruh minta ke shoutaichou..ahahahaha" Renji Cuma cengar-cengir gaje, sedangkan Yamamoto Cuma geleng-geleng doang.

Tak lama pun si merah itu langsung bershunpo kembali. "Saya permisi dulu Shoutaichou!" Renji pergi sedangkan Yamamoto tetap KEPO dengan gelagat anak bertato tersebut.

* * *

**Di DIVISI 6 :**

Renji kembali dengan napa dan 4 putus-putus karena ga makan mi burung betet enaknya nyambung teruus(komersil). Dengan tampang lempeng alias Watados dan sewatados mungkin Byakuya Cuma mengucapkan "Irassaimase*selamat datang*" dengan hati ringan tak berdosa.

"Ta..taiichoouu..ini.. bung..kusaann..yang kau mintaaa.." suara Renji bergetar dengan seksi membuat Byakuya agak ilfill.

"Ya udah mana, sini biar cepet di buka dan cepet di selesein" Byakuya menyamber kotak berwarna coklat itu, dengan entengnya dia membuka kotak yang bergambar lambang divisi 1.

"Kau bilang apa ke Shoutaichou?" tanya Byakuya memastikan fukutaichounya ga boong gede.

"Cuma mau minjem kotak buat sepatu taichou" terang Renji.

"Emang gue pake sepatu?" pertanyaan terakir membuat Renji baru TIKTOK.

"Yaa… udahlah udah terlanjur ayo kita buka.." Byakuya membuka bungkusan aneh itu

tapi berharap adalah makan manis di dalamnya ternyata di dalam bungkusan itu adalah sebuah bom peledak otomatis yang di set agar ketika kotak di buka bom langsung meletus.

4 detik keheningan terjadi, tanpa surat ijin dari pemerintah kabupaten setempat si bom langsung meledak di DIVISI 6, mementalkan Byakuya dan Renji dan membuat para Shinigami berkata "Apa itu?".

"Taichou.. ini kesialan yang berat" jelas Renji hitam.

"URUSE NA.. BESOK HARUS LAKSANAKAN TUGAS LAGI.." Byakuya hitam langsung mencekik Renji. kisah ditutup untuk beberapa waktu tetapi akan kembali lagi.. ahahahhahaaa

.

Upps ternyata belum selesai perjalanan mereka semua.. tentu saja mari kita lihat apa yang bakal terjadi nanti?

apakah mereka bisa menyelesaikan dan menyelamatkan dari kesialan? WHO KNOWS? maka dari itu

.

.

.

**TO BE KONTINYUU~**

**woow akirnya setelah sekian lama cuti Yuzu kembali dengan chapter baruu~**

**maap ya Byaku jadi banyak peledak di sini.. tapi Yuzu senang kalo**

**Readernya senang.. okee friend.. lets to **

**R^R kaayy...**


	3. Chapter 3

**SURAT KALENG BYAKUYA**

**Disclaimer : TITE KUBO**

**Summary : Oke kali ini Renji sang detektif dan Byakuya **

**sang Korban akan menuju ke pelaminan..eh salah.. maksudnya menuju ke investigasi!**

**WARNING : GAJE, GARING, NGALOR NGIDUL... **

* * *

Ledakan super hebat karena sebuah bingkisan di Divisi 1 itu ternyata mengharuskan Byakuya dan Renji melanjutkan perjalanan mereka lagi. Setelah di rawat di tempat Unohana, Byakuya dan Renji kembali ke kantor Divisi 6 dengan harapan bahwa aka nada petunjuk, dan sepertinya niihh… sebuah petunjuk ga diuindang ato dipanggil dateng dan menclok di tempat Byakuya, lebih tepatnya di atas meja Byakuya.

.

.

.

O_O

**DI DIVISI 6**

"Surat?" tanya Renji.

"Sekarang siapa lagi?" Byakuya jengkel, dia mengambil dan membuka surat berwarna kebiruan itu.

"Kayaknya makin lama kecurigaanku makin menuju pada seseorang… Nah Renji sekarang giliranmu untuk melakukan investigasi" Byakuya yang belum kelar membaca surat itu berpaling pada Renji yang dari tadi Cuma compong ngeliatin Taichounya yang udah kusut karena terror surat kaleng tersebut.

"Anoo..Taichou apa isi surat itu?" tanya Renji ga ngegubris apa yang diperintahin Byakuya. "Nih baca aja sendiri.. aku harus menyiapkan sesuatu..!" Byakuya memberikan surat tersebut dan ngeloyor ke luar ruangan.

"Asli apa sih isinya.. HAAAH!?" Renji yang baru aja ngebaca surat itu langsung berhah ria.

Bagi para readers yang kepo, mari Yuzu tunjukin apa isi surat itu :

_**" Karena ga ingin menunggu terlalu lama.. kesialanmu bakal lebih banyak lagi..waktumu ga banyak! Kalo ga cepet-cepet kantormu bakal meledak dalam sehari ini..! makanya bayar untangmu!" .**_

"Widih.. kalo beneran meledak.. Taichou bakal ngamuk besar-besaran nih…" tukas Renji masih dengan teliti melihat tulisan acak-acakan itu.

"Renji, cepat persiapkan dirimu.. ini aku berikan kau notes, cari alibi ke semua Taichou dan fukutaichou di sini, jangan ada yang tertinggal.. tulis kegiatan mereka dari kemarin sampe sekarang!" Byakuya memberikan notes kecil beserta polpennya.

"Maksud Taichou sekarang saya harus jadi Detektif?" tanya Renji agak belum ngeh.

"Ya iyalah masa gue jadiin lo tukang cendol?!" Byakuya mulai OOC dengan mode anak Alay.

"Ah iyaa iyaa Taichou" Renji ga mau di semprot lagi sama Taichounya yang lagi darah tinggi.

" Naah gue mulai darimana?" Renji celingukan nyariin Taicou-taichou dan fukutaichou yang sedang bertebaran di Soul society. Tiba-tiba Renji menangkap sosok yang baru saja lewat, sosok cewek berambut ungu gelap kecil yang dicepol.

"Heeii Hinamori!" panggil Renji.

"Huh? Abarai kun? Ada apaa?" tanya Hinamori.

"Ah aku mau nanya, kemarin..ehh 2 hari kemaren kamu ngapain aja?" sahut Renji.

"Hmm kemaren? 2 hari kemarin misi, pergi ke tempat Shiro chan.. ke tempat Hirako san.. terus misi lagi terus sekarang mau ke tempat Hisagi san?" jawab Hinamori sambil nginget-nginget.

"Kau ga ngerasa meletakkan sesuatu di meja Taichou ku?" tanya Renji lagi.

"Hee? Aku ga ke tempat Kuchiki Taichou loo" jawab Hinamori. "Be..begitu ya..baiklah makasi Hinamori" Renji pergi sambil nyatet sedang Hinamori masih cengo.

Renji kembali menelusuri seireitei."Hooee itu Kyoraku Taichou…Taichouu!" Renji menyapa cowok gondrong bercaping sedang bersama Ukitake.

"Heii Renji, apa kabar? Aku dengar Byakuya sedang sibuk akir-akir ini" sapa Kyoraku.

"Heee banyak yang terjadi ahahahaha" Renji Cuma nyengir kuda. "Lantas apa yang mau kau tanyakan?" sahut Ukitake.

"Kebetulan karena Taichou sekalian ada di sini..saya Cuma mau tanya.. kemaren 2 hari lalu kalian melakukan apa aja?" tanya Renji.

"Kemaren? 2 hari lalu jelas saja nongkrong di kantor.. minum sake.. misi dengan Nanao chan.. ke tempat Ukitkae lalu ke tempat Shoutaichou.." jawab Kyoraku.

"Dari 2 hari kemarin aku bersama Kyoraku taichou terus kok" jawab Ukitake ramah.

"Ok ok.. ah maaf banyak nanya..makasiih!" Renji bershunpo lagi.

"Dia lagi latian jadi wartawan ya?" tanya Kyoraku.

"Bisa jadi?" jawab Ukitake. Renji melesat lagi, kali ini dia berhasil menemui Unohana dan Soi fon. "2 hari kemarin kami Cuma rapat untuk shinigami wanita saja.. ga ada yang lain" jawab Unohana.

"Lantas kenapa kau tanyakan itu Abarai?" sahut Soi Fon ogah-ogahan.

"Eeeehh gaa sih Cuma nanya.. anoo apa semua orang waktu itu datang rapat?" Renji garuk-garuk kepalanya.

"Aku lihat Cuma Yachiru fukutaichou yang tidak datang..akir-akir ini dia dan Kenpachi ga keliatan" ulas Unohana.

"Ohh baiklah! Terima kasih taichou!" Renji langsung melesat. Dia menemukan ada kunci bahwa Yachiru tidak ada, jelas Kenpachi ga mungkin berbuat begitu.. kalau begitu..pasti Yachiru.

"Waah ini bisa jadi kunci!" sahut Renji. Tapi karena ga mau dianggap menuduh, dia masih harus inpestigasi lebihh jauh.

Mari kita tinggalkan dulu Renji dan kita beralih pada si korban kaleng..ng..maksudnya korban surat kaleng kita, Byakuya Kuchiki yang lagi anteng adem ayem duduk di meja kantornya.

"Apa aku harus tanya Ichigo?" tukas Byakuya yang dari tadi merem..bukan karena ngantuk.. dia emang kebiasaan merem kalo lagi mikir. Dia ga bakal peduli ada badak lewat ato apapun juga selama dia mikir.

"Bisa brabe urusannya..kalo tanya si kepala duri itu" Byakuya bergumam. Tiba-tiba jendelanya terketuk, dia melengos ke jendela, melihat ada sebuah bungkusan aneh dengan pita merah.

"Gue ngerasa ada yang ga Beres.. tapi.. apa isinya?" Byakuya pelan-pelan ngebuka bungkusan itu.. dengan tegang dia mulai meliat apa isinya.. sebuah kue.. kue kering~? "LHA?" Byakuya melotot tingkat kecamatan. Kue kering yang berbentuk bunga itu sekarang ada di depan Byakuya.

"Siapa yang susah-susah ngasi kue? Rukia kah? Dia lagi misi? Fans?" Byakuya bertanya-tanya. Dia ambil kue itu, karena takut ada racunnya dia cium baunya lalu di puter dan dijilat terus dicelupin ke comberan…ehh?

"Kayaknya ga masalah.." Byakuya makan kue itu. tapi tanpa disadari kalo di pojok bungkusan itu ada sebuah benda merah yang berkedip-kedip. "Aku tau sekarang! sepertinya aku tau kalau Yachiru yang melakukannya! Sekarang tinggal bilang ke Taichou!" seru Renji. "Heeiii Reen chaaan!" suara imut itu datang ngebuat Renji mendadak koprol.

"YACHIRUU!?" seru Renji. "Tau Ken chan dimana?" tanya gadis imut itu. "Haahh bukannya ada sama kau? Hei aku mau nanya 2 hari kemarin kau naruh surat di atas meja taichouku?" tanya Renji yang ga sabar menangkap si TERSANGKA.

"Aree? Surat apa Ren chaan? 2 hari kemarin aku nemenin Ken chan ke dunianya Ichii ichii! Aku ga pulang loo!" jawab Yachiru kebingungan.

"Haaahh serius?" Renji bertanya lagi. "Sungguh" jawab Yachiru dengan wajah lugu unyunya.

"Walah.. gawat..bisa dibilang..ini kerjaan orang luar" tukas Renji.

Renji langsung bershunpo, meninggalkan Yachiru lagi.

"Taichouuu saatnya pergi ke dunia Ichigo!" seru Renji. Baru beberapa langkah sebelum masuk ke divisi, semua sinar kayak UFO dateng langsung berubah jadi ledakan luar binasa yang meledak di dalem Divisi 6.

"JEDUUUUUUMMM!' Renji Cuma cengo, dia yang dari tadi udah sumringah sekarang terpana karena ledakan.

"GYAAAA TAICHOU! Kau ga papa!?" seru Renji yang langsung masuk ke divisi malangnya.

"RENJI.. BERIKAN LAPORANMU..DAN JELASKAN" Byakuya gosong versi ke dua sedang berdiri dengan wajah amburadul dan asep berterbangan di mana-mana kayak ada fogging dadakan. "Huwaa Taichou!" Renji kaget.

"Berikan laporanmu Sompret.." ulang Byakuya keki.

"Bagaimana kalo terlebih dulu kita bersihin tempat ini dan Taichou dulu?" Renji memberi usul. Jadi apa yang bakal dilakuin Renji setelah survey? Berhasilkah Byakuya selamat dari ledakan di next chapter!

Bisa ga ya Byakuya melawan surat kaleng misterius ituu?

.

.

.

**TO BE KONTINYUU~**

**Haloo minna new chapter! maaf yaa lamaa.. Yuzu sedang berlibur **

**ke tempat dan ke kota tercinta~ hehehehe**

**Okee okee mari kita langsung **

**R^R minaa hehehehe**

**sungguh menyenangkan dapat menulisnya :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**SURAT KALENG BYAKUYA**

**Disclaimer : TITE KUBO**

**Summary : Pada akirnya nii yee semuanya mulai jelas...**

**surat kaleng itu adalah... ditujukan aslinya pada...**

**WARNING : NGALOR NGIDUL, GAJE, GARING, HUMOR GAGAL**

* * *

Sementara Renji memperbaiki divisinya dan Byakuya kembali masuk Divisi 4 karena kebakar, Kita liat di dunia nyata lebih tepatnya ke kediaman Ichigo bin Kurosaki bintitan(digaplok Ichigo). Di sana Ichigo sedang merengut karena keilangan sesuatu.

.

**KARAKURA TOWN..**

.

.

.

"Bokap sialan.. gue butuh surat yang waktu itu.. gara-gara Urahara san sekarang kertasnya jadi ilang.. surat yang dikirim buat si jenggot kambing itu bakal ngebuat kesialan.. padahal dia yang punya utang masa dia mau ngutang lagi?" Ichigo ngedumel ria.

Dia masih berpikir kemana surat yang hendak dibakarnya. Surat yang berisi tentang pembayaran utang..padahal Isshin aka bokap Ichigo itu untang sama Ryuuken aka bokapnya Ishida dan surat itu adalah surat Ryuuken untuk Isshin, yang udah dijampi-jampi bakal ngebuat sial yang megangnya, eh sekarang surat yang dititipin sama Urahara malah melayang entah kemana.

"Nee Ichi nii gimana suratnya? Udah ketemu?" Karin tiba-tiba nongol di depan kamar Ichigo.

"Ah..belom..gaswat-gaswat! Itu surat udah dimantrain sama bokapnya Ishida…dan si jenggot kambing nitipin gue surat itu! untung aja belom gue buka… Urahara san yang sekarang ngebawa tapi malah ilang lenyap ditelan bumi!" Ichigo nyerocos panjang lebar.

"Jadi…surat itu dititipin sama Urahara san kan? Kenapa ga tanya aja lagi?" usul Karin. "Mau tanya juga bendanya udah ga ada?" sahut Ichigo.

"Barangkali..siapa tau Urahara san udah inget lagi" jelas Karin. Ichigo menatap Karin sebentar.. emang ada benernya juga.. kalo gitu.. "Oke..gue pergi dulu, jaga rumah ya" Ichigo ngeloyor ke toko Urahara.

"Aduuhh kakak gue ternyata emang gap inter ya?" tukas Karin.

Di toko Urahara...

"Surat utang sial? Maaf Kurosaki kun aku belum menemukannya padahal semua sudut toko udah aku acak-acak.. bahkan Ururu dan Jinta udah bantu" terang Urahara.

"Lantas gimana? Kalo jatoh ke tangan yang salah bisa brabe.." sahut Ichigo.

"Yaah itu.." sebelum Urahara kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan Tensai datang dengan dua gelas teh.

"Urahara dono..gerbang senkaimon yang beberapa hari kemarin rusak udah kembali benar.. apa butuh di tutup? Atau nunggu Yoruichi dono?" tanya Tensai sembari memberikan teh itu pada Urahara dan Ichigo.

"Ah..tutup saja, toh Yourichi sedang misi..pasti lama" jelas Urahara.

"Ohh Tensai san, kau pernah liat surat panjang yang beberapa hari lalu aku titipkan ke sini?" tanya Ichigo.

"Maksud Kurosaki dono surat panjang yang itu? sepertinya…OH! Tensai ingat.. saat perbaikan senkaimon, surat itu terbang ke dalam senkaimon dan pasti menuju ke…SEIREITEI..tapi Tensai agak kurang.."

"PRAAAANNGGG!" gelas di tagan Ichigo langsung meluncur ngebentur tatami.

"UWAAAAAAAA! GAWAAT! GAWAAT! KUDU KE SEIREITEI!" Ichigo muter-muter kayak trenggiling kena diare, dia benar-benar ga ngebayang kalo surat utang kesialan itu menuju ke tangan yang salah… kalo sampe ke tangan Kenpachi! Itu masih ga apa-apa..kalo sampe jatoh ke tangan…SHOUTAICHOUU!? Bisa-bisa dia dijadiin daging giling bakar oleh si kakek bangkotan itu.

"Urahara san! Biarkan aku ke Seireitei! Aku harus membakar, memusnahkan surat itu segera!" Ichigo menarik-narik badan Urahara sampe dia jungkirbalik ke belakang.

"I..iya iyaa…silakan saja.. cepaat sebelum gerbang senkaimon ditutup" kepala Urahara pening ga karuan gara-gara ulah terpuji Ichigo.

"Okee makasih Urahara san! Ntar gelasnya gue ganti!" Ichigo bersummon ke bentuk Shinigami dan langsung ngacir ke Seireitei.

"Anak muda..bener-bener udah ga ngehormatin orang tua yaa?" Urahara ngebetulin bajunya yang udah diacak-acak Ichigo.

"Masa muda penuh semangat" komen Tensai.

Mari kita tinggalkan dulu apa yang terjadi pada Ichigo.

Dan kembali ke Renji dan Byakuya…

"Unn jadi bisa dibilang semua Shinigami di sini ga ada yang ngirim sesuatu yang mencurigakan selama 2 hari lalu..anoo Taichou kau benar-benar ga papa..?kepalamu seperti mau meledak" Renji Cuma sweatdrop ngeliat tampang Byakuya yang udah panas kayak teko siap meledug.

"APA AKU KELIATAN BAEK-BAEK AJA?RENJI?" Byakuya dengan muka horror dan latar berapi bertanya dengan penuh semangat(?).

"Eh.. yaahh kayaknya kau ga dalam kondisi bagus..Taichou..serius deh jangan buat semua Seireitei meledak gara-gara Taichou…" Renji mundur 3 langkah saking panasnya udara di sekeliling Taichou kecenya yang entah kenapa udah ber OOC.

"Lantas darimana semua benda dan kenapa sepertinya surat pertama yang kau temukan itu punya kekuatan SIAL" jelas Renji.

"Yeah dan berhasil ngebuat gue gila…" cletuk Byakuya.

"Intinya bagaimana? Semua Shinigami di sini ga ada yang bersangkutan? Kau udah tanya semuanya?" tanya Byakuya melanjutkan obrolan mereka.

"Yaahh hampir semuanya..alasannya karena Saya ga mau nanya ke Shoutaichou dan Mayuri Taichou kalau saya masih sayang nyawa saya…" terang Renji dengan keringat dingin.

"Yaah ada benernya juga…" Byakuya bisa ngebayangin gimana tanggapan mereka kalo ditanyain kayak begitu.

"Lantas kita harus investigasi ke rukongai bagaimana?" usul Byakuya.

"Ga ada salahnya sih..Taichou tapi yakin..? daripada Taichou tambah sial…" ujar Renji agak meragukan.

"Ayolah..kau meragukan kekuatan Taichou divisi 6" entah sekarang Byakuya lagi semangat ato lagi nyombongin dirinya sendiri.

Akirnya telah diputuskan Renji dan Byakuya pergi ke Rukongai. Sementara itu Ichigo masih berlari pagi di sepanjang perjalanan menuju ke Seireitei.

"Ng.. gue punya perasaan ga enak nih…" batin Ichigo. Untung banget ga ada hal aneh-aneh yang ada di senkaimon.. ga ada mahkluk kayak pembersih debu yang waktu itu hampir ngelibas mereka abis… oh ya waktu pertama kali ke Soul society.

"Aaaagghh sekarang harus mencari surat itu! segeraa!" Ichigo mempercepat langkah Anlene nya dan menuju ke Seireitei sebelum surat itu ngebuat sial(padahal sih udah).

Di Rukongai…

"Hmm.. kita bertanya pada siapa dong?" tanya Renji yang cengo, sedangkan Byakuya udah mulai mengawasi sekeliling.

"Yaah bertanyalah pada mereka yang ada di sini.. jangan tanyakan pada rumput yang sedang bergoyang" tukas Byakuya.

"Kau mulai eror Taichou" cela Renji. Sebelum Byakuya melepaskan shikai, Renji udah ngacir duluan.

"Oke.. apakah yang akan gue temuin di sini?" sahut Byakuya yang mulai berjalan.. dia menemukan seorang ibu-ibu yang lagi menggendong anaknya. "Anu maap bu.. boleh tanya, apakah beberapa hari lalu ada shinigami mencurigakan yang mengambil surat di sini?" tanya Byakuya.

"Hmm sepertinya ga ada Shinigami deh.." jawab si ibu.

"Oh.. ng bu anaknya lucu juga.." Byakuya memerhatikan anak kecil di pelukan si ibu.

"Iya dong..kayak ibunya kan?" tukas wanita itu. "GA KOK" Jawab Byakuya jujur.

"UANJIR!"

DEBOKK! Si wanita langsung menabok Byakuya pake talenan yang dibawanya."SIAL lagi ya?" geram Taichou kece itu.

"Hadeeuuh.. si Taichou.. ngerepotin.." keluh Renji. Tak berapa lama Renji ngeliat ada bapak-bapak di ujung jalan.

"Maap pak! Boleh tanya? Beberapa hari lalu apakah ada shinigami dateng ke sini ngambil surat?" tanya Renji.

"Hmm ga ada kok nak.." jawab si bapak. "Eh..oh..wah gawat.." tiba-tiba Renji merasa ada yang hendak menyerangnya, tapi karena lengah Renji ga sempet melindungi diri sesenti sebelum sebuah kayu melayang ke kepala merahnya sebuah tangan langsung menghajar si pemukul itu.

"Nyari gara-gara sama bapak-bapak.." tukas suara itu.

"ICHIGO?" Renji melotot. "Yoo bon..eh Ren..lama ga ketemu" jawab Ichigo.

"Lo ngapain ke sini?" tanya Renji. "Ada yang mau gue tanyain sama lo.. dan itu penting!" sahut Ichigo lagi.

Dan apakah semua teka-teki ini bakal kejawab setelah si rumput oranye datang? apa hubungan antara surat dan semua kesialan ini? sanggupkah Ichigo menjelaskan semua ini sama BYAKUYA?

Apa tanggepan Byakuya?

Okeeh daripada nanya terus mari kita langsung...

**TO BE KONTINYUU~**

**Wuhuuu akirnyaa updatee updatee! cepet banget yaa?**

**hehehehe Yuzu lagi semangat loo hehehehe **

**maap ya banyak Typo tapi semoga kalian suka.. Yuzu akan lebih senang kalau kalian mau**

**R^R ditunggu yaa :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**SURAT KALENG BYAKUYA**

**Discalimer : TITE KUBO**

**Summary : Ichigo datang demi menyelamatkan**

**Byakuya dari surat Kaleng sial! tapi gimana caranya?**

**WARNING : GARING, ABAL-ABAL, OOC!**

* * *

Mari kita ulangi apa yang terjadi, Renji yang lagi nyari petunjuk di Rukongai mendadak dangdut..eh salah mendadak di serang oleh orang tak dikenal, tapi seketika itu juga muncul..Ki Joko Bodong.. bukan.. muncul Ichigo yang berhasil melibas orang yang nyerang Renji. Dan sekarang mereka berdua lagi mejeng di sebuah rumah kecil sambil ngobrol ngalor ngidul dan tentu aja ngomongin soal surat kaleng yang sebenernya bukan ditujuin untuk BYAKUYA!

"Ja..jadi intinya surat itu dari bokapnya Ishida buat bokap lo?" tanya Renji yang udah dijelasin sepanjang panjangnya oleh Ichigo.

"Yaah soalnya bokap gue akir-akir ini sering ngutang di tempat bokapnya Ishida, makanya mungkin bokapnya Ishida keki terus ngirim tu surat… dan sepertinya surat ntu udah di mantrain supaya yang nerimanya ketiban sial terus kalo utangnya ga dibalikin" terang Ichigo sambil memasang wajah melas banget.

"Kacau deh.. terus kalo gini gimana caranya gue ngomong ke Taichou gue? Yang ada kita berdua dibantai abis-abisan…!?" tukas Renji yang udah buntu ga tau mau kemana.

"Yaah risiko sih mending lo bilang sama Byakuya deh.." jawab Ichigo.

"Lo mau dicincang idup-idup haaah!? Yang penting sekarang cari suratnya terus kita batalin mantranya langsung kita kasi ke bokap lo!" tukas Renji.

Mereka berdua lama diskusi sampe-sampe mereka lupa kalo Byakuya masih muter-muterin Rukongai sampe dia keki sendiri. Akirnya dengan cepat Byakuya berhasil nemuin dimana Fukutaichounya. Dia juga nemuin satu lagi mahkluk asing yang ternyata dikenalnya.

"Kukira Renji lagi mejeng sama bencong ternyata kau Ichigo Kurosaki" sahut Byakuya yang tiba-tiba datang ngebuat keduanya langsung jungkir balik kaget.

"? Ngapain kalian sampe acrobat begitu? Kaget sama kegantengan gue?" Byakuya OOC mulai datang.

"Ehhh!? Ga kok.. kirain ada demit..eh salah.. maksudnya kirain ada siapa.. terus soal yang ganteng..apa maksudnya itu?" tanya Ichigo yang udah kembali ke posisi yang benar.

"Ada apa lo dateng ke Seireitei..setau gue belum ada gejala-gejala aneh di sini..?" tanya Byakuya curiga.

"!? Apa? Gue Cuma mau nemuin Renji sama Rukia.. masa ga boleh silaturahmi?" jawab Ichigo ngeles.

"Boleh aja sih..tapi kok di saat begini..haah padahal gue dalam masalah malah lo yang dateng..bisa makin ribet aja ni masalah gue" Byakuya menghela napasnya.

"Maap kalo gue bawa masalah..tapi gue ke sini Cuma mau silaturahmi doang.. sekalian nanya soal badge Shinigami yang dikasi oleh Ukitake san" jawab Ichigo sedikit sebel sama si rambut item kece itu.

"Emangnya ada apa dengan badge mu?" Byakuya kepo berat kayaknya. "KEPO DEH.. " Ichigo Cuma nyengir doang ngeliat muka Byakuya bête karena jawaban Ichigo.

Mereka bertiga kemudian kembali ke Seireitei, sementara Ichigo numpang tinggal di tempat Ukitake, dia juga ga lupa nyeritain soal surat yang udah bikin Byakuya kena sial pada cowok berambut putih unyu itu.

"Ooohh jadi itu alasan kenapa Abarai nanyain soal surat… sekarang jadi jelas deh.." Ukitake ngangguk-gangguk kayak robot gedek setelah denger penjelasan Ichigo soal surat laknat itu.

"Yaah yang jadi masalahnya sekarang adalah gimana caranya jelasin semua ini sama Byakuya..bisa-bisa gue dibantai sampe ga bersisa…" Ichigo merinding ngebayangin dia dibakar idup-idup sampe jadi abu, kalo itu beneran terjadi dia bakal nulis surat wasiat dulu buat bokap sama adek-adeknya di Karakura.

"Heeii tenang-tenang.. aja.. Byakuya ga bakal tau dan sekarang jangan dikasi tau dulu.. mending kau cari dulu surat itu.. baru kau jelasin sama Byakuya" jawab Ukitake kayak prihatin banget ngeliat Ichigo.

Yah emang sih bakal bahaya kalo si Byakuya tau itu harusnya surat yang ga beralamat pada dia lama-lama dia diatengin sama Ayu ting tong karena alamat palsu. "Kau yakin Ukitake san? Gimana caranya ngambil surat itu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Emang Byakuya narohnya dimana?" sekarang Ukitake yang balik nanya. "…." Ichigo langsung pundung soalnya dia bahkan ga tau dimana Byakuya nyimpen surat itu, lebih parahnya dia udah bakar kertas itu. OH NOOOOOO!

Akirnya setelah ngobrol Ichigo tidur untuk besok pagi ngobrak-ngabrik ruang kerja Byakuya.

"Bakal gaswat kalo ga ketemu..bisa-bisa gue… huaaaaaaa" Ichigo langsung mejem dan ga berani mikir yang aneh-aneh lagi. Renji juga sama, dia bahkan ga mau mikir gimana nasibnya kalo dia ngasi tau yang sebenernya sama sang atasan.. coz Taichounya udah terkenal garang banget. Setelah pagi menjelang, Ichigo langsung ngacir dan begitu pula dengan Renji.

"Gimana? Ada ide dimana surat itu berada?" tanya Ichigo yang masih acak-acakan mukanya.

"Haaahh yang gue inget paling di kantor..tapi Taichou pasti udah mejeng jam segini..ng..ada ide?" tanya Renji balik.

"…! GUE ADA IDE..khehehehehe…" suara tawa Ichigo ngebuat Renji punya piling kalo cowok ini punya rencana yang bakal ngebuat satu Seireitei gempar, bukan maksudnya ngebuat divisi Byakuya Taichou gempar.

Mereka melesat ke Divisi 6, Ichigo Cuma bilang pada Renji buat ngalihin perhatian Byakuya beberapa menit, Renji ga ngerti kenapa dan dia ga boleh nanya soalnya Ichigo bukan kamus berjalan yang bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan para pembacanya. Sampai di Divisi 6 mereka sudah mantap untuk melaksanakan rencana Ichigo.

"Lo Yakin gue Cuma ngalihin perhatiannya aja?" tanya Renji yang agak ragu.

"Yaahh.. Cuma ngalihin aja apa susahnya sih.. toh si Byakuya kadang otaknya Lemot banget.." jawab Ichigo. Kemudian mereka masuk, benar aja si cowok unyu yang cool udah nangkring anteng di kursi panasnya.

"Ohayo Taichou.." sapa Renji. "Ohayoo Byakuya!" Ichigo ikutan nyapa dari balik Renji.

"Gimana? Ada perkembangan?" tanya Byakuya. "Haaahh kurang tau Taichou, apa Taichou dapat informasi?" sahut Renji sambil berdiri di depan meja Byakuya, ngambil berkas yang disuruh atasannya dan duduk. Sedangkan Ichigo diem-diem liat buku-buku Byakuya langsung ngelirik kea rah Byakuya.

"Coba cek lagi untuk divisi 3, mereka mendapat laporan aneh seputar Hollow akir-akir ini" terang Byakuya.

"Masa? Bukannya belum ada laporan apa-apa?" tanya Renji sembari membaca laporan, dia melirik kea rah Ichigo yang kayaknya nyembunyiin sesuatu di balik bajunya. "Memang Taichou mau menyelidikinya juga?" sahut Renji.

"Dalam kondisi begini? Kayaknya ga banget deh" tukas Byakuya sambil menutup bukunya. "Menurutmu…siapa yang.."

"MAAP YE BYAKUYA!" BLEDUUUUGG! Ichigo langsung nempeleng kepala Byakuya pake kamus yang super tebel.

Dengan sukses Byakuya langsung benjol dan dibonusi oleh pingsan gratis seketika. "TAICHOUU!?" Renji langsung nyeruduk kea rah Taichounya yang udah terkapar di atas meja dengan benjol yang gedenya luar dalem.

"Ini maksud lo dengan… RENCANA?" tanya Renji yang mastiin kalo Byakuya emang udah pingsan.

"Mau gimana lagi? Kalo ga begitu mana bisa kita ngoprek-ngoprek lemarinya?" sahut Ichigo yang udah mulai grasak-grusuk di meja Byakuya.

"Hei Ren mending cepetan lo cari sebelum Taichou lo bangun terus ngebakar kita idup-idup" tukas Ichigo. Renji langsung ikutan nyari, walo masih rasanya bersalah banget udah ngebuat Taichou sendiri kayak begitu.

10 menit nyari tapi hasilnya nihil, Ichigo mulai pundung, Renji kayaknya juga udah kusut

"Hei selain di sini.. kemaren lo kemana aja?" tanya Ichigo kemudian. "..Rukongai..?" jawab Renji.

"Bukan..sebelum ntu.." tegas Ichigo. Renji masih mikir.. dia ngulang lagi kemana dia pergi..

"BUKIT SOUKYOKU..!" Cletuk Renji sumringah. "KITA KE SANA!" Ichigo langsung semangat perjuangan kayak mau nyerang penjajah. Sedangkan Byakuya masih pingsan, Ichigo ga akan tau kalau sepertinya Byakuya bakal terus begitu gara-gara kamus super tebelnya.

" Oh ya Gimana Taichou?" tanya Renji. "Eh?oh..itu..urusan belakangan aja deh…" Ichigo Cuma sweatdrop. mereka kemudian pergi ke bukit Soukyoku dengan kecepatan penuh. Apakah mereka berhasil dapetin surat itu? gimana ya nasib Byakuya selanjutnya?

Kira-kira dimana ya surat ituu?

**TO BE KONTINYUUU~**

**Hahaaaii akirnyaa update! sungguh perjuangan panjang!**

**senang bisa ngebuat Byakuya pingsan lagi wkwkwkw**

**apa daya sih masalahnya Bakal ada hal yang menarik**

**lagi untuk next chapter!**

**OKee lanjut lagi minna tolong yaaa**

**R^R pleasee ~**


End file.
